


Castles and Dreams

by KnightDawn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Lotura Week 2018, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: in which Lotor finds Allura in the Castle and fate takes a different path.





	Castles and Dreams

When Prince Lotor had landed on Arus, the last thing he had ever expected to find was the fabled Castle of Lions. He had almost believed it to be a myth, truly. He’d thought his father was mad to continue searching for it after all this time.

It had remained undisturbed for millenia. Thorny vines had grown up around it, weaving their way around the bright spires that stretched up toward the sun. When Lotor had finally cut his way through them with his sword, the doors opened for him with ease --- but everything within was dark and dusty.

He spent nearly a varga wandering through the halls. It wasn’t as though Lotor was in any kind of hurry. Zarkon had no idea his exiled son was here, and Lotor was in no rush to tell his father about his discovery.

He would only ruin it.

When Lotor found the control room, however, he stopped and stood still. Though most of the room was dark and empty, there were two pods that had lights on. “What’s this…?”  
When he reached out to touch the surface, it parted. Lotor’s eyes grew wide as a woman began to fall out and he moved quickly to catch her. Her silver-white hair floated down around them like a cloud, and Lotor swore he had fallen into a dream.

“Father…?”

“Um. I think not.”

At the sound of his voice, she opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. “Who are you?! What are you doing in my castle?! Where… where is…” Her voice trailed off into silence and Lotor glanced away.

Her castle. Could it really be…? But no, that was impossible.

“This castle is on planet Arus,” Lotor said, choosing his words with extreme caution. But he made a mistake by looking her way again.

When their eyes met, she inhaled sharply. He saw fear, anger, and confusion cross her face in quick succession as she backed away, bumping into the other sleeping pod. “Galra,” she whispered. “You’re one of them --- !“

When the other pod opened, the Altean man who stumbled out was quick to assess the situation. “Ah! Enemy combatant! Princess, get behind --- oh, Quiznak, not the old sleep chamber knees…!”

“I mean you no harm,” Lotor said, raising his hands. It took a great deal of concentration to keep his claws retracted. His heart was pounding. They might just now be waking up, but he’d seen how frightening Altean magic could be first hand and he did not want to deal with that right now.

“If you are who I think you are, then you’ve been asleep for a very long time.” Ten thousand years, to be precise. “I can help, if you allow it.”

He offered her his hand, and despite the warring emotions that still flickered in her eyes, Princess Allura of Altea reached out to take it.

**Author's Note:**

> I may make this a multi-parter in the future, I really love this AU concept!


End file.
